Diabolik Daughters
by Unikitty455
Summary: What if Yui managed to escaped the grasps of the Sakamaki Vampires? What if she got married to another man? But, there is a catch, she is pregnant with 8 Sakamaki babies. What will happen if the fathers to be find out? How long might it take them? Read to find out. (The Sakamaki Sister continues on this story!) Rated T for suggestion
1. Yui Komori

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own Diabolik Lovers**_

"Yui Komori. A shy, kind, fearful girl. Whom had every right to be fearful. She was fearful, because of a betrayal from not only her father, but her church as well. Fearful, because she escaped a living Hell. Fearful, because of six men, wait no, not men, male vampires, who tortured her, who drank her blood just until she was almost dead, but still living. They did this to her for 3 and a half years before she escaped the perverted grasp of those teenage vampires. She now is afraid, that they may come looking for her. Then, if and when they find her, what will they do once they find out she is pregnant with, not 1, not 2, not 3! But 8 babies, not any babies either, their babies. This question along with many others haunted her every day since she found out she was 15 weeks pregnant (3 months and 3 weeks) just too far along to terminate it, though she knew even if she had known about her pregnancy sooner, she wouldn't have done it.


	2. Flashbacks

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers**_

 _ **Rating is subject to change**_

 _ **(Thank you to every one who reviewed! You can't imagine how happy that made me to see that this afternoon!)**_

~ _Flashback~_

It was 7:00 P.M. when the Sakamaki household normally wakes up on a school night. But this was Saturday. Oh, how the brothers of the house loved their weekends. They got to feast on their perfect prey whenever they so desired. But things had started getting different for the predators. Whenever they were with Yui, they would start getting hot, their hearts would clench, along with other more intimate things going on below the waist line. Every brother refused to accept even the mere _idea_ of having feelings for the girl.

Until they found out each other had feelings for her as well. Once this happened, it was full on war. War for what you might ask? Well, don't ask the Sakamaki brothers for they surely don't know. All they know is that primitive instinct, that is within each and every one of us. Lust. Pure undyeable Lust. So, when Miss Komori awoke this evening, unknowledgeable about the war that had been waged between the brothers, had no idea, what lay instore for her later on, into the night….

Yui got up that evening, to find 'Yours Truly' or so he self-proclaimed, sitting at the edge of her bed. Thinking she knew what lay instore, she sat up quickly and backed up to the head board of her bed. Looking at Ayato with fearful eyes. He leaned in and with the utmost passion in his voice he said, "Good evening Pancake, care to play?" he giggled at the end and leaned over the already frightened girl. Causing her to lay down under him on the bed. He cupped the back of her head, she closed her eyes thinking he was about to take her blood, but what she got, for some reason made that worry go away. What she got was a deep long passionate kiss, in which she was hesitant at first, but eventually gave into and kissed back. He lay her back down and start undressing the both of them when he said, "I told you I'd be your first everything didn't I Panca…" his eyes stay wide open when he realized his so called 'Pancake' wasn't actually such a pancake.

 _~Time skip (I don't write that type of stuff) ~_

Both parties lay next to each other on the bed.

The same thing happened all throughout Yui's day. With each one of the guys.

~Flash Back End~

~New Flashback Start~

Yui is and was so thankful, because, about a week after she had escaped, she knew she had to start looking for work, she was homeless at the time and knew that she needed to provide for her soon to be family, she also knew that she could not go back to the church. She was lucky enough to run into a man wearing a black suit with a blue tie, brown hair, and deep blue eyes. They exchanged names, his was Mr. Greg Brown. He was kind and offered her a job as his assistant. She barley had a baby bump then. Something you'd have to be looking for to _maybe_ be able to see. So, she told him, that she would love to so long as he was okay with her being pregnant. He was fine with it, he invited her to coffee and even payed! She was very thankful, and when he found out about her 'Situation' in which case he completely believed her, he offered, for him to pay for a place for her to live, with a little bit taken out of her pay check. She accepted. He told her to start on Monday and to come to the building with the giant purse and high heel shoe on the roof. He also told her to go to 17988 on Garentail drive, that is where she would be residing. She thanked him and then they talked for a little more, then, he said he'd have to be going. So, he stood up got in a limo and drove off.

When Yui got to the house that Mr. Brown had sent her to, it was rather large. It had nine bedrooms, one for each of the children, and one for her. Then each room had a personal bathroom and walk in closet. After that, there was a large, kitchen, fully stocked. A living room with a flat screen T.V. 2 other guest bathrooms, a family room, a dining room, and an extra room, possibly for a play room. Then to top it all off, 2 pools, one indoor and one out door and ocean view.

~Flashback end~


	3. Mr Brown

_**A.N. 1st Edited Chapter, posted on 4/18/19**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers**_

 _ **Thursday, March 22nd, 2001;**_

Yui had escaped the Sakamakis' House about a month ago, now she is 19 weeks pregnant (four months and 3 weeks). She got up to the sound of an annoying alarm. She stopped it and looked at the clock, which read, 7:30 a.m. she smiled and sat up and got out of the king-sized bed that she had been sleeping in for the past few weeks. She stretched, took a quick shower, then, walked over to one of her dressers, and pulled out a strapless yet long-sleeved blue V neck, with about 3-inch ruffles along the cut of the V neck, along with white capris. Mr. Greg Brown had given her an entire wardrobe full of clothes, turns out, he was a fashion designer, and head of a large fashion company, which started out in America, but he also got her underwear too, which allowed her large (soon to be bigger) C cups to be shown off at their full potential. She then went out to the kitchen and made a quick bowl of cereal. After she ate, she touched her stomach saying, "good morning" to her unborn children, she finally, grabbed her purse and went out to the limo that was waiting for her.

At Greg-Corp, Yui arrived and went into the building. She had been given an office, that was rather large. So, she went straight to her office, set down her purse and started the work that Mr. Brown had assigned to her. Stuff like arranging fashion shows and things like that.

She then heard a beep from her phone then heard the voice of the man who saved her life, "Yui, dear? Would you mind bringing me a latte, 2 sugars please?"

Yui pressed a button to answer, "Absolutely Mr. Brown, I'll be right on that." She smiled even though he couldn't see it.

On the other side of things, though Yui couldn't hear or see this; he giggled, and smiled back, "Yui, please don't call me Mr. Brown, call me Greg," He said in a smooth tone.

She smiled at this and replied, "Okay, _Greg_ , one latte coming up." The conversation was over and Yui left to go get Greg's coffee.

She came back and went to Greg's office. ~Knock~ ~knock~ Yui barely had a second, "Oh! Come in!" with that Yui entered the room.

"Hello Mr. Greg, how are you today?" Yui asked while handing him his coffee.

"Good, but I wanted to ask you something?" he said as if asking for permission. So, Yui nodded, "How would you like to go out to dinner with me, on a date?"

Yui was shocked, but said, "I would love to, but are co-workers allowed to date?"

He chuckled, "I'm the boss, I am the rules, so I can date whoever I want to."

They smiled then Yui said, "Than, I would love to." She smiled brightly.

"Saturday, I'll pick you up at 6:00." She nodded and it was set, she would be going on a date, with her boss.

Yui went back to her office, sat down, and started working again. That's when her new friend that she made the second day there, Layla, "Hey girl! How are you doing?"

Yui smiled brightly, "Good, ahem, I am doing, very well."

Layla noticed some llama drama, but the good kind, "Hmmm, what's going on" she asked with hopeful suspicion in her voice.

Yui answered, "Well, I have a date."

Layla stayed still, straight-faced as if Yui hadn't answered her question, but then, it was like something clicked in her brain, and it was a good thing Yui's office was soundproof because Layla squealed so loud in glee. "That's so GREAT! Who with? Whooo Wiiiittthhhhh?" Yui faced the ground, making Layla stop being in her happy go lucky mood, "What? What happened?"

Yui looked back up, "Well, you know Mr. Brown?"

Layla was staring in complete shock, "No way. NO Way! Isn't that against the rules?"

Yui smiled and said, "As Greg" Layla coughed, "I know, I know, but wouldn't it be sort of weird calling my date 'Mr. Brown' wouldn't it?" Layla nodded, "Anyway, as _Greg_ said he _is_ the rules, so we are allowed to date."

Layla smiled, "Well hon, I'm happy for ya." She patted Yui's shoulder.


	4. Kick

_**A.N. 2nd Edited Chapter. Posted on 4/18/19**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers**_

 **Saturday, March 24th, 2001;**

Yui had dressed up in a very formal royal purple gown, that showed off her now slightly enlarged bump. "Well, babies, I have a date tonight, I'm a little nervous but the man, he is more than kind, and if he hadn't found us, we would probably be dead right now. Plus, he is kind of, more like _really_ cute. In any case, I am excited as well," She smiled talking to her babies not knowing that there were hidden cameras that Greg could watch back at any time he pleased. Yui did up her make-up and hair, got her purse ready and soon enough, Greg was knocking at her door. When she answered she saw Greg in a tux but not his regular work on, a more masculine, down to Earth one, that in Yui's eyes made him look gorgeous, Yui then looked into his eyes and saw pure pools, pools that were alluring her and drowning her at the first chance they could.

Yui was so lost in his eyes that she didn't even see the bouquet of roses that he was holding, "Hi, Yui" he smiled at her, breaking her out of her daze.

"Oh, um, Hi Greg." He then gave her the Flowers, "Thank you" She then smiled so warmly that he, himself got lost.

"Well, ahem, are you ready?" he asked coming out of the world he had gotten lost in.

"Yeah, just let me put these in a vase," so she and he went inside, she did as she claimed she would then said, "Okay ready." They both smiled when Greg offered Yui his arm and he took it.

 **At Royal Stars:**

The limo ride was simple, filled with small talk. They got to the restaurant and there was a GINORMOUS line with velvet rope lining it. Greg, with Yui holding his arm tightly, walked passed the line and was almost to the bouncer, when a bunch of people with cameras and notebooks surrounded them, Greg had Yui stop there for a few pictures and questions, this made Yui hold on tighter, Greg felt this and whispered in her ear, "Don't be afraid, just be yourself." He smiled down at her.

She tiptoed up to talk to him, "Then I will stay quiet, though this does make me want to ask ya…aaHHH!" it ended in her standing on regular feet, but touching her stomach in shock.

This, of course, caused Greg to start asking her questions and the paparazzi to take notice of her baby bump. Then start asking questions like, "Who are you?" "Are you carrying Mr. Brown's baby?" and, "How far along are you?"

Yui smiled and continued to look down at her stomach, then to calm Greg down who, she could have sworn was on the verge of a panic attack, said, "It's okay. It's just that one of the babies just kicked." She unintentionally said that loud enough for some reporters to hear, and that made them even more riled up, "Are there more than one baby?" "Do you have names?" and "What is the status of your's and Mr. Brown's relationship?"

Greg looked over to the paparazzi and said, "We are done here," he then continued to lead Yui into the restaurant. They, of course, had no trouble getting passed the bouncer, but some girls waiting outside were giving death glares to Yui. They got seated and Greg was a gentleman and pulled out Yui's chair for her, with a flash of concern still in his eyes.

He seated himself, then Yui started up small talk, "So, that was… interesting..."

Greg giggled, "Yeah that's one way to put it." Then he got a little bit more serious, "Are you sure you're okay?" Yui smiled and grabbed his hand then placed it on her stomach. "W-wha-a-a-t are you d-d-doing?!" he asked with his voice fluctuating.

"They are fine, I'm fine, the babies just kicked." She smiled and as if on cue one of the babies kicked, "Like that, they must like you." Greg was taken aback at first but then grew to smile. He sat back down and they continued with dinner. Yui later found out that that restaurant is owned by the very man she is on a date with.


	5. Boy or Girl?

**_A.N. 3rd Edited Chapter. Posted on 4/20/19_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers_**

 ** _Thursday, May 3, 2001;_**

Yui had a doctor's appointment today. She is 24 weeks and 2 days pregnant (six months and 2 days). She and Greg have been dating for the past month and 1 week. They are very happy, and Greg has come to every doctor's appointment since. Today they find out the sex. Yui walked to the ultrasound room with Greg in tow. Their doctor, Dr. Rideout, was waiting for them when they got there. "Welcome miss Komori. Please take a seat, and Mr. Brown glad to see you again."

He just nodded and said, "You too Doc."

Yui laid down and lifted her shirt up to reveal her _VERY_ large stomach, "Okay Yui you know the drill, with the gel and everything so with your permission, I'd like to start?" he subtly asked. Yui nodded, and so Dr. Rideout squirted the gel onto her stomach and started to rub the transducer around **A.N. the wand thing that the doctor rubs on the abdomen is called an ultrasound transducer, or so says Google.** A picture appeared on the monitor of alien-like beings. But the doctor did ask a very good question, "would you like to know the sex?"

Yui nodded, "Yes please."

"Okay then, but just so you know the results may be inaccurate because of the number of children you are having, even with pregnancies with just one baby there is room for inaccuracies," She gave a nod and so did Greg, "Okay looks like you have one, two, three, four, five, six, wow, seven, and wholly shit! Oh. Ahem, I am sorry about that, but you have 8 girls." Yui gulped and just looked in shock for at that moment, this, became real. Her _children_ became real. But her worries, shock and all those feelings, except for the glimmer of excitement that had been buried far beneath the surface drown with a kiss. Greg kissed her very passionately, but not passionately enough to make things weird with the doctor in the room. Speaking of the doctor, he handed Yui a paper towel to wipe the gel off her stomach with, then told her that her babies are in good health and that she could get the pictures from the ultrasound up at the front desk.

She did so and she and Greg went out front, "Hey, Yui, would you maybe want to go to the park?" he asked, but there was something up.

Yui felt like he was nervous but let it slide, "Sure, I'd love to." She said while smiling. He seemed a little bit relieved by her answer.


	6. Mr and Mrs Brown

_**A.N. 4th Edited Chapter. Posted on 4/20/19**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers**_

They arrived at the park, and there were the normal people and children playing, "Hey, how about we sit over here?" Greg suggested, gesturing over to a near-by bench.

"Yeah, I'd love to, my feet are _Killing_ me," she said accenting 'Killing' while taking a seat, however, Greg stayed standing.

He smiled, "Okay then, uhh do you know what it would take for me to not come to your rescue?" He asked making her give him a confused look.

She responded, "Why?"

"I'll explain later could you just answer the question?" He gave her a hopeful look.

While Yui looked and felt skeptical, she answered, "No, what?"

He smiled at her and said, "Nothing" then started singing, with music playing in the background, an American song that both of them knew from the rest of their first date, and he was dancing, but he wasn't the only one, singing and dancing, a bunch of others from the park had gathered around and followed along with singing. He was singing 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell, once the song was finished, everyone was panting lightly and stayed in one pose. Then Greg walked up to Yui and got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box that represents so much more, then opened it, revealing a 25-carat diamond ring (huge, I know), "Yui Komori, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" he asked her as a jet flew over them with a banner flying behind it asking, "Will You Marry Me?" In big bold letters. Yui was crying with her hands over her mouth, so all she could do is nod. She put out her left hand, jumped up, or as fast as she could manage, then hugged him, the man who saved her a few months ago, her new fiancée.

 ** _Saturday, July 7th, 2001;_**

Yui and Greg had been engaged for about 2 months now. Yui is 32 weeks and 6 days pregnant (8 months and 6 days) shortly after the pair got engaged, Yui moved into Greg's house, which was much bigger than the one she had been staying. It had more rooms than she wanted to count, but what did catch her eye was 8 rooms each fully furnished and ready for the babies. Greg had told her that he would raise the children as his own. That made her very happy. A lot of wedding planning went into these past few weeks, and today, they would finally become Mr. and Mrs. Brown.

Yui's maid of honor was, of course, Layla and her bride's maids were some of her co-workers that she had befriended. Greg's best man was his father, John, who Yui had grown to see as a father figure of sorts as well, and Greg's groom's men were some of his old-time friends that some he even knew from America. People from all around the world came to see their wedding. John would be walking her down the aisle.

Yui wore a long, sleeveless white gown, that looked of something out of a fairy tale. It had jewels and the dress, once it reached her waist, spread out slightly, not like one of those mushroom gowns that blow up at the waist, but elegant and perfect. She wore higher-then-elbow length gloves, and her hair was styled beautifully with flowers and a tiara to top it off. On July 7th, 2001, despite her large abdomen, she was by far the most beautiful bride.

Layla stood at Yui's side and asked her as the music was playing and the other bride's maids were walking down the aisle, "You ready?"

Yui looked at her and nodded, "Yes, I just wish my dad didn't have to not come to the wedding, I know I'm still mad at him, but it would have been nice to maybe have him _try_ to show up."

Layla faked sympathy, knowledgeable about a last-minute surprise that Greg had in store. It was now Layla's turn to walk down the aisle, but she didn't walk down alone like she was supposed to, no, she walked down with John leaving a very confused Yui behind, until she saw, someone she had vowed, a few months ago to not speak to ever again, her father. She looked at him with disgust, fear, anger, and a little bit of protectiveness, emotions bubbling to the surface that contradicted what her words from a few moments ago said.

She then said a spitefully as she could, "Why, the _hell_ are you here?" he looked at her and smiled, "It's your wedding day, of course, now what kind of father would I be if I didn't walk my little girl down the aisle?"

She gave a single, disgusted chuckle, "The kind that sends his daughter to a house full of vampires, probably thinking to be killed, but no, just impregnated," she gave an obviously fake smile.

He looked down, "Look I didn't want you to get hurt, honestly, the church told me that you were just going to a better school to improve your academics, I had no idea that this would happen to you," He looked down at her with soft eyes, she now had tears running down her face, good thing the make-up she was wearing was waterproof.

She hugged her father quickly but with a lot of love. She pulled back and used his hanker chief to touch up, then the moment came, she stepped out with doves holding up her trail flying it down the aisle at the pace Yui was walking. Yui and her father walk side by side Yui, looking at Greg with the most loving and endearing smile and look she had ever given him, her face showed him that she was thankful and not mad. She stopped before walking all the way to her spot, she turned around and gave her father a final hug.

Once they released, Yui got into position and told Greg, "You better treat her right."

Greg nodded and said, "I will sir" both smiled and Yui's dad went and sat down in his seat.

Yui and Greg looked at each other lovingly, the priest started jabbering, though of course, the pair were in a world all of their own, they managed to exchange vows and say, "I do" to one another, they then fell into a world of passion as they kissed. After the ceremony, everyone left for the reception, except the maid of honor, the bride and groom, then the fathers. "So, Greg. You brought my father here." Intentionally making it seem as though she didn't like the fact, "Thank you." Yui said with love, turning everything around.

Greg picked her up bridal style, I mean, why not, she _is_ the bride after all, then said, "You are very welcome Mrs. Brown." The rest of the evening went on without a hitch, pun intended, the bride and groom went home after the reception, to have their _own_ night of fun.


	7. Babies

**_A.N. 5th Edited Chapter. Posted on 4/20/19_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers_**

 ** _Tuesday, July 31, 2001;_**

Yui had been put on bed-rest until she gave birth, so she was currently, quite clearly, in her bed, but at-the-moment, her and her girlfriends were having a Last-Minute Baby-Shower. Very private, but she had 10 friends there, Layla, 4 co-workers, and 5 maids, who she didn't really see as maids anymore.

Some of her friends there were vampires, such as Layla, who she had found out about _After_ her wedding. She had told Yui that she was afraid of what she would think of her if she knew. Though Yui took the news well she didn't want any more secrets between the two of them. Layla had gladfully agreed. Though the whole ordeal only brought them closer in the end.

Now it was time for presents when Yui felt what she believed to be a practice contraction, aka, Braxton hicks. Her friends there each were a little worried at first but quickly were fine with it because there had been a lot of practice contractions lately. So, with that they moved on, the 9-other people each got a newborn sized onesie with a tutu, each a different color of course. One was white with a white tutu, another was white with a purple tutu. Then there were 2 green ones, one with a purple tutu and one with a hot pink tutu. After that, there was a purple onesie with a purple tutu, following that was 2 light pink onesies, one with a light blue tutu and one with a bright purple tutu. Finally, there was 2 finally onesies, one was blue with a light pink tutu, the other was black with a white tutu.

Yui, of course, loved all of them but wondered what to do with the ninth onesie. Now it was Layla's turn. She pulled out a Hot pink blanket with tiaras, bows, rainbows, and of course, must we not forget, unicorns.

Yui was so happy, it brought her to tears until she felt the pain of the practice contractions but ten times worse, then she felt something wet between her legs. She looked up a Layla with pleading eyes, asking her what to do, so Layla snapped out of whatever daze she was in and said, "I'll go get Greg and an ambulance" Yui simply nodded as Layla ran out of the room. Meanwhile, her other friends were doing their best to comfort her.

 ** _At the hospital:_**

Greg was right by Yui's side the whole ride to the hospital. The doctor to help Yui was, of course, Dr. Rideout. Once they got settled into a room the doctor had informed Yui and Greg that Yui was only 3 centimeters dilated. "This is going to be a long night," Yui stated right as another contraction hit, squeezing the ever-loving life out of Greg's hand. 'You can say that again' as she squeezed.

 _~Time skip~_

After 20 hours of intense pain and difficult labor, 9 baby girls were born into the world, which did come as a shock to both Yui and Greg.

All Yui had to do was take one look at them to know the perfect names except for one in which Greg suggested and Yui liked, the firstborn was Sakura, the second born, obviously Sakura's Identical twin, was Shelby (this is the name Greg chose, after the car) 'they both already resemble Subaru, to an extent' Yui thought.

The third and fourth born were Identical twins as well named Akiko and Aimi 'they look so much like Laito it's kind of cute, although of course, they are absolutely adorable already!' Yui thought to herself.

The fifth daughter's name is Talitha, 'your purple eye's and purple hair is sort of a giveaway to whose daughter you are,' Yui continued to think.

The sixth and seventh daughters were once again Identical Twins Tinker and Tatiana, who Yui knew they had to be Ayato's she just knew, although they looked a little bit more like her both of their one green eye, given they have one green one pink, told her who their father is.

Next is Elizabeth, who was a beautiful baby, and looked a like Reiji.

Finally, there was little Cassandra, who's little tuffs of hair showed her father is Shu. Every one of the children, though biologically not born of Gregory Brown, last names are Brown. All of their birthdays are, August 1st, 2001.

"Given how they were conceived, they're perfect," Greg told Yui, looking over her shoulder as she held Cassandra and Talitha.

Yui responded by saying in a tired voice, "I couldn't agree more."


	8. Business Meeting Gone Wrong

**_Disclaimer: me no own Diabolik Lovers_**

 ** _A.N. sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I will make this short because I know how long a lot of you have waited for this moment, so Have Fun and Read On!_**

 ** _~Time Skip~ 5 Years Later~ Tuesday, August 1_** ** _st_** ** _, 2006~_**

"GAH! WHAT TIME IS IT?!" The young Sakura and Shelby yelled in unison as their alarm clock went off. Their mother walked in and sighed, "Girls, don't you remember, you get to go to work with your father and me today. You've been looking forward to performing for the staff and sitting in on that business meeting that you have with dad today." The twins immediately shot up out of bed and start stripping to get on the clothes they had laid out for the day. " _Thanks Mama, we'll be down in a second!_ " they say very quickly, causing Yui to laugh as she exits the room, closing the door behind her allowing the five year olds to get dressed in private.

About ten Minutes later all nine children, the 2 dogs, Adam and Eve (sorry guys just had to), the cat, Yours Truly, and Yui & Greg were all in the dining room sitting at the table, excluding the animals of course. Sakura's and Shelby's outfits were two dresses with flowers on them, and their hair was a platinum blonde turning into white as it reached their mid back area. Akiko and Aimi's strawberry blonde hair flowed down to just above their waist line; they wore identical light pink dresses with a dark blue ribbon going around their waist. Talitha had her hair pulled up into a pony tail; she was wearing a simple flannel and jeans, and was carrying her teddy bear. Tinker and Tatiana had their shoulder length hair down and flowing, they wore an outfit similar to the one Yui used to wear. Both Elizabeth and Cassandra were wearing shorts and an elbow length blue shirt, Cassandra had her orange fading to white hair up in a bun, while Elizabeth's dirty blonde hair was loose and hung half way down her back. Greg decided to ask the children a question he already knew the answer to, "So kids, are you ready to go to work?" in response he get one giant "Yes" coming from all of the girls in perfect unison. Both parents laughed at this, then came part that Yui and Greg had realized was going to be a part of their lives from now on, both Greg and Yui rolled up their sleeves like they did two weeks ago allowing the children to come over and drink their blood, but before they did they each gave an apology, like they had done every time they drank, because they knew that, although their parents told them that they didn't mind, they knew that they were hurting them. After they fed, they asked the same question they ask, and have asked, every time they have fed and been able to somewhat comprehend what was going on, "Mama? Dad? Why do we have to drink blood?" then the Parents gave the same answer they give every time, but they trade off on answering, it was Yui's turn to answer now, she sighed then said, "We will tell you when you're older." They sighed in defeat, but then popped back up when they heard their parents say, "Happy Birthday, Sakura, Shelby, Akiko, Aimi, Talitha, Tinker, Tatiana, Elizabeth, and Cassandra!" at the end they had to take a deep breath but then continued, "Are you ready to head out?" the children all nodded then everyone went outside to the limo that was waiting for them and piled in.

 ** _At Greg-Corp:_**

Everyone walked in, earning coos from people passing by, and the occasional, "so that's the boss's kids eh?" they all got up to Greg's office where the five-year-olds sat down on the 2 couches that were in his office. "Hey Greg?" Yui whispered so that the children couldn't hear, "Yes?" he asked, "Make sure no one knows or finds out anything today okay?" Greg smiled up at her, "Hey girls guess what!" he said to them alarming Yui of what his next move was going to be. "What?" a few of them asked, "I have a surprise for all of you!" they all looked confused, "You know how I told you mama couldn't be in the room for the business meeting?" they nod, "Well, follow me to the meeting and you'll find out the surprise! But do you guys remember who the business meeting is with?" he asks as he gets up. "We are meeting with the…"

 ** _In a hallway of Greg-Corp:_**

"Pft, why are we even going to this business meeting anyway?" a male asks, "Well, father made us go, and even though I don't like the Idea either, I heard there are going to be some cute girls in the room. Fu~ Fu~" another man answers. "You understand that those girls are the owners supposed daughters, he never confirmed nor denied if they were his and they were born a couple months after Yu-" Yet another man was cut off by the first man interrupting him, "I thought we agreed never to talk about her again?" they fell silent as they walked into a room with more guards then they believed was necessary but the six men took their seats on the side of the table with only six chairs instead of 11.

Greg, Yui and the Girls stood outside a door that leads into the Meeting Room. "Okay so that surprise I was telling you all about?" he asked making sure the children remembered. They nodded and took note that Yui looked skeptical, "Mama's going to be in the room with us!" "YAY!" the five-year-olds shouted and hugged their mother. Yui looked slightly afraid and was looking at Greg, who only mouthed to her, 'don't worry everything will be okay.' She took his word and told her daughters, "Hehehe, Yes, I will be there with you all, but let's hurry on in, we don't want to keep the _nice_ business men waiting." She had to force the word nice, had the children not been so young they would have noticed the tone in her voice, but they are only children and didn't take any note of it, Yui opened the door, careful to make sure the people inside didn't see her, she allowed Greg in first, showing the children to their seats, when she heard him say, "Welcome, and I'm sorry about this but as you can see I have a lot of children here with me today so I would like to have my wife in here to help with them. A man with dark hair sighed but said, "Yes, very well, do as you wish." Greg smiled as Yui walked in and saw the shocked faces of the Six Sakamaki Vampires. "YUI!" they all shouted. She forced a smile and looked at Ayato, "Hello." Is all she said. "H-how we thought you were dead?" Ayato said. She looked at him, "We can talk about this another time when children are not in the room." She said with the tone that made her children shiver but look completely confused, and Sakura and Shelby ask, "What's the matter mama?" earning even more shocked faces from the six vampires that sit in front of her, "Sorry Little Bitch, but we want and answer now. Fu~ Fu~" Laito said, making Yui sigh, "girls, these men are just some people that I used to know, in fact, remember how me and Dad have told you that story about the secret trapped princess trying to get away from the vampires, then she does and is saved by the Kind and lives happily ever after?" she asks looking at her children, "I'm sorry girls but the story is wrong, I'm not actually a princess and Dad isn't actually a King." The girls all looked shocked, being able to put 2 and 2 together, "So they're" the first five born say together, then the other four finish by saying, "Vampires?" they all turn to look at the business men. The Sakamakis look at the girls in question waiting for some kind of reaction, a couple seconds go by, then they finally get one, "THAT'S SO COOL!" the girls say jump out of their seats and huddle together to strategized causing their mother and father to laugh a little though the tension in the room was high. They were like that for a couple of seconds then you see them put their hands together in the center, through them up and yell, "NINE LIVES!"Causing the Sakamakis to question what they had decided on. The girls spread out and went over to the six vampires to examine them. Yui did not like this and said, "Girls stop that, give them their personal space!" she told them and when all they did was look at her, which made some vampires laugh, "SAKURA, SHELBY, AKIKO, AIMI, TALITHA, TINKER, TATIANA, ELIZABETH, AND CASSANDRA BROWN! OUTSIDE **_NOW!_** " She yelled in the tone of voice that you did not want to get yelled at in. The children ran over to her crying, "We're Sorry Mama!" she sighed, "Just listen to me the next time I tell you to do something. Okay?" they responded, "Okay." Still getting over crying. 'Hell of a business meeting' Greg thought. "So shall we proceed with the business meeting or am I right in assuming that the meeting has been cancelled?" Greg asked. Reiji responded, "Yes, the Business portion of the meeting has been cancelled though we would like to have a word with Yui if you wouldn't mind." Greg looks at Yui for approval, she sighs, "Just take the girls outside, I'll handle this." She stands up, as the rest of her family stands up, "Very well, but if you need anything." She nods, gives him a quick peck on the cheek, then he and the girls head out of the room. She looks back at the Sakamaki brothers and sigh, "So, what do you want to know?" the first question was asked by Kanato, "Why did you leave us." She glares at him, "You know very well why I left." They sigh and Subaru was the next to speak, "We know and we are all very sorry for what we tried to do to you, but we can't help what we did, the past is the past." She sighs for what feels like the 14 millionth time today, "Look, I understand that you feel remorse, but you tried to kill me, that, is not something that can be easily forgiven." Reiji looked at her, "That's not it is it. We didn't just try to kill you did we?" he asked, "No, you didn't." Yui said looking at the door, and getting up to leave, but before she could, a cold hand grabbed her wrist, making her shiver, "Little Bitch, please answer me this. Whose are whose." Yui didn't look back but answered the question although she felt it was obvious, "Sakura and Shelby are Subaru's, Akiko and Aimi are Yours Laito, Talitha is Kanato's daughter, Tinker and Tatiana are Ayato, and Tinker acts so much like him it's scary sometimes, Elizabeth is Reiji's and Cassandra is Shu's. You may come to their performance tonight if you wish." She says, then pulls away from Laito and goes out of the room, leaving some very shocked Sakamakis there to think.


	9. When the Curtains Rise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik daughters**_

 **A.N. Hello my little owls, yes, I'm trying something new, anyway, I am better now and finally got to this chapter, I am** ** _Soooooo Sorry_** **that it took so long, but I am well aware that you will want to get on the Train to Greg Corp. So, Have Fun and Read On.**

 _~Later that night~_

The family was behind a giant red curtain, yes this building actually had a stage, what did you think? The girls were still confused about what had happened earlier on that day, so Elizabeth asked their mother, "What did you mean earlier mama? About the Sakamakis?" Yui sighed and told her daughters who were all looking at her with expectant eyes, "I'm sorry girls, but they are bad people from my past I'd rather not talk about." The girls knew that their mother wasn't going to tell them what they wanted to know so they gave up and got in their spots. Akiko and Aimi played the piano together, Sakura and Shelby on flute, Cassandra on violin, Elizabeth on oboe, Tinker and Tatiana on bells, finally Talitha; now this won't come as much of a shock but, Talitha was singing. The curtains rose, and the girls saw aunty Layla, with her slightly enlarged baby bump, their grandfather, and in the front row shockingly enough, the business men from earlier. Making them even more confused, in any case, they saw their mother at the bottom of the stage, counting them off. Yui had learned to conduct ever since the girls started showing an interest in music. They played a beautiful piece and were very happy when Aunty Layla and grandpa congratulated them. When the group of men tried to approach them though, mother said it was time to leave.

 _~Five Months Later~_

The girls had started school 2 months ago, and found out they all needed glasses, and tonight, Layla was having her baby. The girls were confused as to why the baby didn't have a daddy, but in reality, Layla had a one night stand with some guy, who was only in town visiting, he was actually, like Greg, from America. Layla found out 12 weeks later. Tonight she was having the baby. Yui was asked to be in the room and Greg had to work so currently the five year olds were in the daycare place in the hospital. Little did anyone know, but the Sakamaki brothers had been waiting for their chance to meet their children, _Actually_ meet them. So, yes, naturally, at least one of the brothers was always watching them. When they caught wind of this they realized this was their chance, so Laito, their current stalker, called up his brothers, they were there in less than 5 minutes, they all teleported. "Oi, where are they?" Laito looked at Ayato, "Follow me~" so with Laito leading the way, the Sakamakis went over to the daycare area for the young children whose parents couldn't take care of them at the moment. The brothers looked through the window to see 9 five year olds putting on a rather complex concert for the children in the daycare. The brothers walked in at the end of the concert. The girls seemed to notice them because they walked up to their secret fathers. "Hey, you're the Sakamaki business men from a couple of months ago, right?" Akiko and Aimi asked the group. "Fu~ Fu~ we must have left our mark for you to have remembered us, hmm?" Laito asked. "Hmm, not quite, but you left your 'Mark'" Talitha started, "On mama, she has been so scared ever since she has seen you all." Talitha paused where Sakura and Shelby picked up, "Which leaves us to believe the story mommy has told us since we were babies isn't a complete lie after all." This took the Vampires by surprise, Yui wouldn't have told a couple of children what they had done to her, would she? "Well then, why don't you tell us what you think happened?" Reiji suggested, therefore Elizabeth and Cassandra had replied, "You all tried to kill her, and for some reason, we are left to believe that," the rest of the group joined in, "you're vampires." Every vampire stood in shock, some for less time than other, ~cough cough~ Reiji. "Well you are very smart girls, and you figured all of this out from a story?" Reiji asked because the others were all in a sort of daze. The girls shook their heads, and Tinker's and Tatiana's hair went red, causing the dazed vampires to come out of their daze, Laito leaned over to Ayato, "looks like you've found your match, Fu~ Fu~" he giggled at the end causing Ayato to go a light shade of red and punch his brother's shoulder. The girls proceeded to answer, "We heard Mama talking to Dad, so unless you have an explanation as to why you're here, then we _highly_ suggest you leave." They all said with malicious intention in their voices. "We simply wanted to give you all a birthday gift." Reiji replied making the girls look at them in question. "Which ever ones of you are Sakura and Shelby, please go to Subaru, and if you would be so kind as to tell us which daughter you all are when I call you that would be greatly appreciated." Reiji instructed, and so Sakura and Shelby stepped forward Sakura said, "Sakura Brown, First and Eldest daughter of Yui and Gregory Brown." She said strongly, then while clutching her sister's hand, Shelby said, looking down at the floor, "Shelby Brown, Second Daughter of Yui and Gregory Brown." They then went over to Subaru, who was standing a little bit out of the line that the brothers were in. Reiji then called all of the other girls, same routine each time and the girls unknowingly received a gift from each of their fathers. Shelby and Sakura got a Sakura Sapling and a bouquet of roses each. Akiko and Aimi got a few dolls. Talitha got a stuffed bunny, or a friend for her other stuffed animals. Tinker and Tatiana got a couple of toy ponies. Elizabeth got a few books, which she was actually happy about, the little nerd; and Cassandra got some new sheet music for her Violin. After that, the Vampires decided it was best to leave after the girls said thank you a lot and gave them numerous hugs. By the end of the night the girls had a new friend who they called her their sister, Layla's Daughter, Yuki, as suggested by the girls. When Yui found out that the Sakamakis had showed up and gave her children gifts, she was mad that they were so sneaky, but happy and what was that? A little thankful, that they could make her children happy.


	10. What is Love?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers, Gee you'd think people could take a hint, or a repeated flat out statement_**

 _ **A.N. Hey! I'm back and better than ever! Thank you for all of your concern, and suggestions, I do have one up and I might make more depending on how many more suggestions I get. currently my main focus is on this story, and one of my newest stories, The Sakamaki Sister. Hehehe, remember that name. Anyway I know that I am a cruel, cruel person for making you wait so long, so I will leave you with this, Have Fun and Read On!**_

 ** _5 years later:_**

Three years ago Yui's best friend and practically sister, Layla passed away because of her boyfriend Cameron.

 _~Flashback~_

Yuki was being watched by Yui and Greg so that Layla could have a relaxing night at home with her boyfriend Cameron, who was a vampire like her. Cameron and Layla had had dinner around 6 on that Friday night and during it Cameron continuously would profess his undying love for Layla. Little did Layla know that Cameron had pulled out a very special knife when she went to do the dishes. While Layla had her back turned, Cameron came up behind her and pulled her into a hug of sorts from behind with one arm. "I truly love you, Layla." She had replied, "I… love you too" that was the first and last time she had ever said I love you to him, because right after she said that, he literally, stabbed her in the back, right on the side of her heart. She died immediately. When Yui confronted him about it, he said that he had performed the single most powerful act of love someone can give to a vampire, and because of her time with the Sakamakis, Yui knew, that ment, he had killed her. He was arrested by a secret police force that Greg got a little after the last encounter the girls had with the Sakamakis. Cameron was killed one month after he killed Layla, April 29th, 2009. Yui was left as Yuki's godmother. So now, Yui and Greg don't only have 9 thirsty mouths to give blood to, but 10. Yui is fine with it though, she feels like she has a part of Layla with her. Layla did leave Yui a note in the case of her death though.

To My Sister, Yui Brown;

I apologize my dearest sister, for if you are reading this then I have died. There are some things I wanted you to be aware of that I had never told you of during the great years of our friendship, but for the important things, I will get to the point. First off, and foremost I do know who and where the father of Yuki is. I never wanted to tell you in fear you would feel betrayed and hurt, as I am sure you will when you find out who he is. Though I do want you to know I did not know who he was at the time. Karlheinz is Yuki's father. Yes Yuki is, and I am sorry to bring this up, but she is the brother's sister. The only daughter of Karlheinz. I am sorry for you to have found out this way, but I can assure you I did get in contact with him and he is aware that Yuki was born and he is fine with not raising her. You can rest assured that I did not tell him about you or your daughters. So please still raise Yuki as one of your own. I'm not sure how young she is going to be when I die, but please, if she is young enough to forget, let her. Make sure she still knows that I existed but please make her think that you are her mother and I was strictly her aunt. I wish for her to have the most normal life as possible and with her thinking that you are her mother would make that dream a lot more likely to come true. If she is old enough to remember me, then make sure she grows up remembering the good things about me.

My dearest Yui, I'm sorry.

Layla

 _~Flashback End~_

Now, Yuki thinks that Yui is her mother and Layla was her aunt. She has just started school, and her sisters are very happy. Today is picture day and Later on, all of the Brown children, Yuki's last name was changed to Brown, are going on a picnic after school. Sakura, Shelby, Akiko, Aimi, Talitha, Tinker, Tatiana, Elizabeth, and Sakura are all 10 now and just began the 5th grade.

 ** _After School:_**

Yui and Greg were waiting in the limo outside of the school, the bell rung and not too long after that, ten children entered the car saying, "Mom!" and "Pa!" Greg responded by saying, "Hey girls, ready for the picnic?" some said "Yay!" why'll others said "Yeah!" causing both parents to laugh. When they got to the park, they found an opening under some trees. Yui and Greg got things set up while the children went and played on the playground close by. They ate and talked, and a little before they left, they had their photographer take a picture of all of them together. For all of the girls and Yui were all going to get a heart shaped silver locket after.


	11. I'm Sorry, I Couldn't Protect You

**_Disclaimer: Me no own Diabolik Lovers_**

 ** _A.N. I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to get out there, and I am well aware that many of you will dislike this chapter but trust me the decisions made in this chapter were my intention sense the very beginning, not only that but keep in mind as you read the chapter that I did put in something that allows me to sort of go back on this chapter. This is probably very confusing right now, but rest assure this will make sense after you have read the chapter. With that I will say, Have Fun and Read On!_**

 ** _5 years later, September 19_** ** _th_** ** _, 2016:_**

Today is Gregory J. Brown's 40th birthday. Yui is 32, the girls are 15, and Yuki is 10. "Happy birthday Dad/Honey!" every one yelled as Greg blew out 50 candles on his 4 layer chocolate cake. "So Dad, what'd you wish?" Talitha asked. "Well if I told you, then it wouldn't come true now would it?" Talitha looked disappointed as she said, "I guess you're right, could we have the cake now!?" Talitha asked, getting excited as she asked about the cake. Yui came in at this point, "Yes, you can have some cake, but what is the tradition?" All of the girls answered, "Birthday person gets the first piece." They said in unison, "Very good. Now Greg, do you want a big or small piece?" Yui asked. "How about a big piece?" Yui nodded then passed out more pieces of cake. Talitha _really_ loved cake. She has a cake brought in for her each week. Now Talitha has upper back's length purple hair, she normally wears a black short sleeved hoodie that she zipped up to where nothing was technically showing, but it still showed off her C sized cleavage. With the hoodie, she wears blue jean pants, sneakers, a black floral choker and the silver locket that she got when she was ten. Sakura and Shelby wear the same clothing and have the same style, they both have very light platinum blonde hair, almost white that goes down to their knees, they wear the same locket as Talitha, and have a cherry blossom in their hair, as for clothes, they where a long white dress with a Sakura tree on the front, the dress is a V neck, but with their A cups, Sakura and Shelby don't have much to show off, and they wear white floral flats. Akiko and Aimi, the perverted sisters. They have upper back length, reddish, loose curly diva hair. They wear a strapless bright red short dress that shows off their DD cups, with the dress, they have their high heel black shoes. Then Tinker and Tatiana, they both wear the same outfit that their mother wore when she met the Sakamakis, the best part is they picked the outfit out themselves, got their mother's taste I suppose. Their hair goes down to their shoulders, is blonde, and still turns red when they are having a strong emotion. Elisabeth has a frilly black and pink crop top that shows off her D cups, with a black mini skirt and one black and one white shoe, the black shoe has knee high white socks, and the white shoe has no socks, Elizabeth's hair is dirty blonde, but during certain times of the year, her birthday to mid January, her hair is light blonde. After that there is Cassandra, she wears a magenta T-shirt, she has B cups, and blue jean shorts with white sneakers, her hair goes down to her mid back, is wavy, and is strawberry blonde. That leaves Yuki, she has elbow length hair red hair, and a light blue shirt with blue jean shorts with pink sneakers, Yuki tried to take after Cassandra. Tonight would be a birthday to remember, for it would be Greg's last.

 ** _About a month later October 21_** ** _st_** ** _, 2016:_**

Today, Greg had to go on a business trip out of country. "Good-bye!" He said as he waved good-bye to his family, "Good-bye Dad/Greg! We love you!" They replied, but what they didn't know was that was the last time they'd hear his voice in person.

Greg got on his plane and way on it for about a half an hour, by this time they were overseas, when he felt the plane start to rumble and the emergency light began to flash. "Everyone, please stay calm, we must make an emergency landing." The pilot said. That's when Greg knew to look out the window and capture a picture of this world for it would be his last, "I'm sorry Yui, I couldn't protect you, there was something that could keep me from getting to you." Somehow, Yui did hear that, but thought of it as nothing….. September 19th 1976 - October 21st 2016, Gregory Brown, Beloved Husband, Father, and Friend. His body was never found.

Yui heard of the news that Friday when the girls were at school. She fell to the floor crying saying no. No. No. Refusing to believe that her husband had died. She had one of the maid's go pick the girls up from school early. They arrived home to see their mother crying hysterically. They immediately assumed the worst, but hoped for it to be something else. "He's *sob sob* d...d...dead" You choked out. The rest of the people in the room started to cry.

 ** _July of the next year (2017):_**

Yui had been the sole provider for 10 young vampires. It had taken a larger drain on her then when she lived with the Sakamakis. She knew she had to find someone else to help her. She would have asked Layla, she was the only other one that knew other than Greg but both of them are dead. So the first people that came to mind were the Sakamakis, as much as she hated to think about it, it was true. She had arranged for each of the girls to pack a bag for a week, she did as well. They all set out today. "Mama, where are we going?" Yuki asked. Yui smiled a sympathetic smile, "To somewhere where you can hopefully, feed. Girls there is a secret I've been keeping from you for your entire lives…" Yui paused then took a breath, "everyone but Yuki, Greg, was not your real father. A group of people called the Sakamakis are your real father's." All of the children, even Yuki opened their eyes really big, "The business men, when we were 5!?" Yui nodded her head, "And they are all vampires, which is where you get that genetic from. And yes only the sets of twins have the same father. So we are going to their house, because I can't make enough blood for you anymore." Yui was afraid of the worst reaction but got the best; all of her daughter's hugged her and told her it was okay. Although many questions followed, like, "what are our fathers' names?" Yui responded with, "Sakura, Shelby, your father is Subaru. Akiko, Aimi, your father is Laito. Talitha, your father is Kanato. Tinker, Tea, your father is Ayato. Elizabeth your father is Reiji, and Cassy your father is Shu." The next question was, "Why aren't you with them?" Yui answered, "Something happened one night and, they…. Tried to kill me." As per anyone, the girls gasped. "How did you escape?" Yui then said, "I ran when I got the chance, in fact, Subaru had tipped me off a couple days before hand, he had done it once but I couldn't leave then, I needed answers. This time, I had a feeling that I was pregnant with all of you so when they tried to kill me I had to get out, not only for the safety of myself, but for your safety as well." More questions followed, Cassy finally fell asleep. Elizabeth was reading a book. All of the sets of twins were either talking to each other or to their mother, and Talitha was eating candy. After a couple hours, it was precisely 7:oo P.M. when the car finally made its stop in front of those two double doors that Yui had vowed to never return to.


	12. Spite, Biology, Shame, and Remorse

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers, Wish I did, bla bla bla.**_

 _ **A.N. Okay, not much to say, super sorry this took so long.**_ _ **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END, VERY IMPORTANT!**_ _ **So other than that, Happy Thanksgiving, I hope you all like the chapter and, Have Fun and Read On!**_

All eleven of the group stood in front of the doors, Yui gradually lifted her hand and knocked three times. She awaited a response and the doors opened, without the guidance of a vampire, human, or otherwise. The girls, except Yui of course, were shocked, but they all held hands and Yui gave Cassandra and Sakura a reassuring squeeze, for they were the two to her sides, the squeeze was passed on to all of the others.. They all entered cautiously, the girls were all strong and fast, plus, there are far more of them than there are of the Sakamakis, so they could take them on if they had to, and get away alive. Yui took a few steps with the girls, then looked to her left in the hallway when she had first met Ayato and Reiji, but this time, she only saw Ayato, leaning against a wall, eyes shut, waiting for her, "So you've finally run back to us have you now pancake?" He said as he slowly opened his eyes as if for dramatic effect.

"Hello Ayato," Tinker and Tatiana looked at him with curiosity, "and sort of. Would you mind meeting me with the rest of the brothers in the lounge?" Yui asked confidently.

He sighed looking at her, "You're here for barely a minute and you're already ordering us around, my, my, how you have changed." Ayato retorted, "But fine, I suppose I could do that, if you promise that I can have a taste of your blood later, or now would be fine." He quickly grabbed her, pulled her away from the girls just far enough to where they had to let go, brushed her hair back, and got in position to pierce her neck with his fangs.

She grunted as he did this, but sure enough, the loyalty that runs through her daughters' blood exceeds anyone person's belief. They immediately pushed him aside as a group and Sakura, in a freakishly scary voice that no one had heard from their sweet, shy, sister, she said, "You are not to hurt our mother, there is something important she must discuss with you and your brothers, so please gather them…" she was about to say more when a man… the butler said, "Please miss, allow me to fetch the masters."

Sakura replied in a very sweet and happy voice, "That would be greatly appreciated, thank you sir!" This made everyone but Ayato sweat drop. The butler then left to gather the brothers.

"You got some body guards then, hmm?" Ayato said to Yui who was currently behind all of her daughters, whom only one of which was not taller than her.

"No, I have daughters." Yui said.

Ayato giggled at Yui's remark, "Have you told them yet, or have you yet to tell the truth, like you did for us for five years?"

Yui smirked, "They know, and while a couple of them are anxious to meet you and your brothers we have decided that it would be better if they waited until after you know why I'm back." Ayato nodded then lead them to the lounge, where all of the brothers were patently waiting.

"Hmmm~ I thought I smelt a cherry blossom in the house." Laito said smoothly towards Yui.

"Yui, you came back, after what we did to you? How?" Subaru asked.

"There is something that I must discuss with all of you." Yui replied and took her seat, the girls lined up behind her, on guard, just in case.

"Okay, what is it then." Reiji asked.

Yui took a deep breath and said the words she never thought she'd say, "I need your help."

The brothers were taken aback by this comment, "With what?" Reiji continued.

"My daughters, I can't make enough blood for them by myself any more, without, Greg, Layla, or my father here to help me, I can't provide enough blood for them any longer." Yui said. At this moment she thought back to many years prior, before she entered this mansion, she would have never even thought of saying that statement. Her fate was sealed after she had knocked on, those double doors.

"So what do you wish for us to do about it?" Kanato asked spitefully.

"Find them blood." Yui stated in a monotone voice. They were all shocked, there once, "no one gets my blood or anyone else's to drink" Yui, was asking for blood.

"You've really changed, haven't you little Bitch?" Laito said his rhetorical question.

"Can you help them or not." She asked, in a straight to the point manner.

"Yes, I suppose we could, considering that they are our daughters and all." Shu said, looking for a response from the girls, all they gave him was a glare.

"We are well aware of our biology Mr. Sakamaki." Cassandra Said. That was the first time any one daughter had talked to their father. They could quite obviously tell that she was his daughter now, so that is how they knew, this was the first time.

"Well then, we will help you, my daughter," Elizabeth's glare intensified, not in a mean or kind way though, "and my nieces on one condition." Reiji, if that wasn't already clear with the Elizabeth thing, negotiated.

"What is it?" Yui asked cautiously.

"You must live here." He said with a smirk.

Yui thought on it then looked to the girls, "We can't allow you to die at our hand mom." Talitha said ashamed.

Yui sighed and looked at the others who were nodding with their heads down, "Tsk, we are talking about this later, you understand me!?" she said to her children then looked back at the brothers, "and to you, very well, we will take your offer." The elder vampires in the room smirked.

"Yui you can go to your old room, it's the same as how you left it." Reiji said.

"And as for the girls?" Yui asked.

"We will have rooms set up for them but as for now, I believe I speak on behalf of all of my brothers when I say, I want to meet my daughter, when she knows that I'm her father." He replied.

Yui looked to the girls for confirmation, to make sure it was okay for her to leave. They all nodded, some hesitant, some not, Yui stood up, "Very well, Yuki, You can come with me." She said to the ten year old, and in the blink of an eye, she was by her mother's side. "Yuki is the only one of my daughters that is not one of your daughters, and girls," She said getting her other daughters attention, "Be safe." She smiled. They all gave her a look that said, "We know mom, you've told us this a thousand times for different things!" with that, Yui and Yuki left.

 _ **A.N. I don't know which way I should take the next chapter from here so I'll let you all decide, should I have it where Yui and Yuki are talking or to where the girls are talking to the Sakamakis. Tell me in the comments! Happy Thanksgiving!**_


	13. Sister

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers in any way shape or form._**

 ** _A.N. Hey my little owls... hehehe, please don't kill me, I know I haven't updated in what feels like forever, but this chapter will hopefully make up for it. Also, I wouldn't go swimming in this chapter because you'd suffocate from the amount of cheese. At least that's how I view it. Anyway thank you for sticking with me and, as always, Have Fun and Read On!_**

It was now only the 9 girls and their biological fathers in the room now. "tsk, so, you're our daughters then?" Ayato asked.

Tinker rolled her eyes and then her and her twin said, "Yes, unfortunately we are related by blood." They said in unison shocking the male vampires in the room. "I have a proposition." Reiji said, "How about we all have time with our child it children without the added-on company of others?" The Sakamakis looked on board, but the girls were hesitant Sakura knew what to do to make her sisters feel comfortable with this plan, "how about this, if anything goes wrong just contact someone through this" she said using telepathy. They found out they had telepathy around age 11. Elizabeth replied, "okay, and if anything goes wrong, I'll be there in an instant" the rest of the girls agreed. The Sakamakis were very confused, but then the Browns told them they were on board, so they let it slide.

"Does any of you know who you belong to in a sense of who your father is?" Reiji asked.

"We know the names." Tatiana replied.

"Okay then, could you all get in a line eldest to youngest, then call names from there?" Reiji suggested.

The girls obeyed, Sakura held on to Shelby's hand, and said for both, "Subaru?"

Subaru walked up to them amazed and said, "you look so much like your Grandmother."

"Thanks?" They said hesitantly, wondering if that was a good thing or not, but Subaru nodded, giving confirmation that it was a good thing. They walked of, then, the girls called off their father's and walked off with them. Little did any of them know that there was a woman who looked 18-19, but was really 31 watching them from up on a balcony where she knew they wouldn't look, she just knew, because she was the Demon Queen. 'Their finally here!' She thought happily while watching them, she did sense that at the beginning, when Yui and the younger one, Yuki, were in the room, that Yuki was apparently was her sister. The woman was happy about that. 'I guess I should go say hello to my sister, I haven't for 16 years.' She thought.

 ** _With Yui:_**

Yui went to her old bedroom with Yuki, "Sit down please, there's something I need to tell you." Yui said with distress.

"Sure, but are you okay mama?" Yuki asked sitting down.

"Yes I'm fine sweetheart, um okay, so here it is, and know that I love you and always will okay?" Yuki nodded in response, "Okay, so do you remember Aunty Layla who died when you were 2?" Yui asked.

"Yes, a bad man got her but she was really nice." Yuki responded.

Yui smiled softly and nodded, "Well, there was something she had asked me to do, through a letter, if she ever died, and that was to take in her daughter, and if her daughter was old enough to remember her, than make sure she remembered her as a great woman, and if her daughter didn't' remember, than I was to take her in and raise her as my own. Yuki…"Yui explained, tears now running down Yuki's eyes.

"Why Mama? Why are you telling me this now?" Yuki asked.

"There was something else she told me in her letter. It was that you were, biologically, my children's aunt." Yui told her.

"Thank you for keeping me." Yuki said as she hugged her mother.

"Not taking you in wasn't an option." Yui said as she hugged back. With Yuki's tears gone, the pair conversed for a short while, until a knock was heard at the door.

 ** _With The Woman, during Yui's and Yuki's conversation:_**

The woman walked through the halls of the mansion, until she came across a room that she had made sure was kept clean for the past decade and a half. The door was closed and she heard people talking in there. She knocked on the door. She could sense the fear and anger coming from the people in the room. She sighed, "Hello?" Now she felt confusion.

"Who is it?" She heard Yui ask, she was happy that she was finally able to hear her voice speaking to her again.

"I'll tell you if you let me in, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you or my sister." The woman could feel the shock resonating from the room.

"Come in." Yui finally replied.

The woman opened the door walked in and smiled profusely, "Oh look at you, you've grown up so much since the last time I saw you. Those girls too, they have definitely grown!" The woman pinched Yui's cheeks lightly then hugged her, taking Yui by surprise, when she let go of Yui she moved on to Yuki, "And You! Oh, you're gorgeous. You sure aren't Yui's daughter; you're my sister, my only sister. I think you sort of look like me, don't you?!" She said and put her head right next to Yuki's and asked Yui the question of the looks.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Yui asked, making the woman's head pop up in realization.

"Oh, yeah, I totally forgot, I still have to return your memories, silly me!" Yui looked highly confused, "Here, take my hands." The woman smiled. Yui didn't detect any kind of danger from her, if anything, she felt sort of comfortable around her, so she put her hand's in the woman's and the woman closed her eyes, then opened them, and instead of the brown eyes they had seen before, her eyes were now a glowing pure blue color, and there was no pupil, "Return what I have taken, from feelings of sadness to joy, return the memories stolen from thou who lost. Souvenirs Return!" The woman chanted all sorts of colors glowing around her. When the chant was over, the colors ceased, she closed her eyes, opened them and they were the brown eyes filled with excitement they had seen before.

Yui looked at her with happiness and longing, "Cassy?" She asked with hope.

"Yeah, it's me sis." Cassy/The woman, smiled with teary eyes. They pulled each other into a tight embrace and stayed that way for what felt like eternity to a growing impatient Yuki who had questions that needed answering, but to the two in the hug it felt like nothing for they hadn't seen each other for nearly a decade and a half, "I missed you." She said.

"I didn't even know." Yui said, "but it seems I'm not the only one who grew up, look at you!" she exclaimed.

Cassy giggled, "I know, but my little sister here must have questions of her own."

"Yeah, definitely." Yuki responded

"Go ahead." Cassy told her.

"First of all, how do you two know each other?" Yuki questioned.

"Back when Yui was in this house I was there with her." Cassy started.

"She is actually the reason I survived for so long." Yui complemented.

"Yeah, we were just like sisters. When I came into this house, she was as skittish as a mouse, but over time, she warmed up to me, and would allow me to drink her blood, I hated making her be in pain. The first time I drank from her, it started out…" Cassy started.

 _~Flashback~17 years ago~_

Cassandra Brown, niece of Gregory Brown, had been living in the Sakamaki mansion for two weeks, doing her best to protect her new friend Yui. They had made an agreement that once Yui trusted and liked Cassy enough, Yui would let Cassy drink her blood; but for Cassy that was growing hard, she had started secluding herself in her room, so that she wouldn't drink Yui's blood, tonight was a full moon, and Cassy's brothers, had told her that the thirst gets worse on full moons. So Cassy thought of the only logical thing she could, ask Yui to tie her up. Cassy went to Yui's room and knocked on the door, she had brought chains and pad locks, Yui opened the door and was at first happy to see Cassy, but then was worried when she saw the state she was in, "Cassy! Are you okay!?" Yui asked.

"I, I just need you… to chain me up… so I don't hurt you." The normally happy, bubbly, carefree Cassy was gone at that point.

Yui sighed, "Come in." Cassy entered Yui's room. Yui proceed to pull up her sleeve, "You can drink from me." Yui told the younger girl that had gone across the room.

She looked up and in the blink of an eye, was over at Yui's side, "Are you sure?" She asked.

Yui smiled at her, "yes, go ahead." Yui held out her arm.

Cassy took her arm and said, "I'm sorry, I really am, I'm a monster." She said as she drank Yui's blood, drank any human's blood, for the first time. Tears fell from her eyes as she drank.

She finished, not completely full but pretty good, as to not cause the critical damage her brothers had in the past, "You're not a monster." Yui told her.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry." Cassy said, while sitting on Yui's bed.

"You're fine, and I'm fine. Everything's okay." Yui confirmed.

From then on, Cassy would drink from Yui, regretfully, until she left the house.

 _~Flashback End~_

"Wow, so you're like me?" Yuki asked.

"MMhmm!" Cassy answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you …" Yuki held out her hand.

"Cassy; and it's nice to meet you too Yuki-chan!" Cassandra replied taking the young girl's hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Cassy-san" Yuki replied.

"Please, that's far too formal, just call me Cassy." Cassy replied, letting go of her hand. The girl nodded.

"I see you understand the honorifics now." Yui commented.

"Yeah, well, when you don't use them here it's considered disrespectful to a lot of people so I learned, oh and guess what else!" Cassy said.

"What?" Yui questioned.

"I am a master at everything in the prophecy and I am the Demon Queen. Also, Karl is dead, I killed him. The Cause is very helpful for situations like that." Cassy caught Yui up.

"Wow, you sure did a lot." Yui said in response, Cassy nodded fast, "And you're the queen now?"

"Yep! So tell me about you." Cassy said.

"Oh, umm, so while you know everything, I'm sure." Yui started.

Cassy shrugged at this, "I blocked it out so you could tell me."

"Okay then, as you saw, I have 9 biological daughters and 1 adoptive," Yui hugged Yuki, "I married a great man, Gregory Brown actually, now that I think about it, it's weird that he had your last name-" Yui was cut off.

"Really rich tall guy with blue eyes and Brown hair from America?" Cassy asked, Yui nodded, "He's my adoptive uncle."

"Ohhh, that makes sense." Yui said. "So, after that, I met this woman named Layla, she was my best friend for years, then she had Yuki. Unfortunately, she passed away before Yuki could really know her. I raised Yuki and the others to the best of my ability with Greg at my side, he was a great man." Yui told Cassy.

"But, Greg isn't dead, he is on an island by himself, hold on." Cassy disappeared and reappeared with a rustic looking Greg, "How ya doing Uncle G?"

"Not the best but thank you for saving m- Yui!" Greg exclaimed. Yui cried tears of Joy as she hugged her husband, "I missed you so much."

"PAPA!" Yuki said as she ran to Greg and embraced him in a tight hug, "I thought you were dead, why'd you scare me like that?"

"I'm sorry, both of you." Greg said, Cassy watched this happy moment and decided to go check on her nieces and brothers.

 ** _A.N. If you want to read more about Cassy and Yui's past go to my other story "The Sakamaki Sister" I just stopped writing that story and merged it with this one. Okay, bye-bye, I'll update ASAP!_**


	14. Subaru and the Magnificent Garden

**_Disclaimer: Me does not own Diabolik Lovers, repeat, me no own Diabolik Lovers~_**

 ** _A.N. HEY YO! I'm back baby~ I know I've been gone, I'm terribly sorry but I had a term paper I had to get finished, however, the point is that I am here now and I intend on continuing this wonderful story. Any how, I am going to make a chapter for each brother and their time with their selective children along with the newbie of the story, Cassy. Also, final thing, if you want to know more of Cassy and Yui's backstory read the Sakamaki Sister, that is all for me, and so, Have Fun and Read On~_**

 ** _With Subaru:_**

Cassy walked the corridor to the closest room that was occupied, which just so happened to be Subaru's room, she decided to stop time for a moment, go into Subaru's room using teleportation, and disguise herself as a leaf in a potted plant using transformation. At this point she restarted time. Cassy noticed that there was a strange aura in the the room, it had a great tension, Sakura finally said, "Look, I'm not in the mood to beat around the bush, okay dude, so let me ask you this," Sakura paused looking Subaru in the eye, "Did you regret it?" She inquired.

Subaru tilted his head to the side a bit in confusion, a fire evident in his eyes, he was mad or upset about something, however, Sakura and Shelby weren't fazed, "Regret what?" He redirected the intal question.

"Regret what you did to our mother all those years ago." Shelby butted in, Sakura agreed by nodding.

Subaru sighed, "Yes and No, regret almost killing her, yes, regret sleeping with her, no." He replied quite bluntly.

"That's rather bold of you." Sakura started.

"Are you saying that, you are happy that mother had us?" Shelby continued.

"Or are you simply saying that our mother simply gave you the best stimulation you ever had?" Sakura finally finished.

"Well, yeah, I guess both but, honestly, my little sister nearly killed us all for almost killing Yui. So, I guess, that helped with the regard for her life, but" He sighed, "Even before that, I did feel slightly guilty about the pain that I had caused her." Subaru explained.

'I want to see their reactions, so I'll punish him for saying that later.' Cassy thought to herself.

Sakura then, with a very angry face said, "How could you say such a thing!? Our mother is the most kind person in the world, and thanks to you and your brothers, she has had to suffer more than anyone should ever have to suffer!" Sakura began.

"Yeah, she has gone through so much! She has had to bear the burden of having children that don't drink normal water, or juice, no! We drink blood! If you had never done what you did to our mother, she would have never had us! And it's not like we could likely kill ourselves, that would just cause her more heartache! So how dare you, how _dare you_ not feel a great deal of natural remorse for what you did to our mother!" Shelby finished shaming Subaru.

'Great job girls! You go!' Cassy thought using telepathy to tell Sakura and Shelby that as well.

Both of the girl's features softened at tad and looked a bit more confused at them hearing this strange voice inside their heads, they started looking around, in search for the mysterious voice. Their confusion caused Subaru to be confused, "What are you two looking for?" He asked.

'Oh so subtly changing the subject now are you Suba, not going to happen, i'll find a way for the whole you're an asshole thing to be brought back up again.' Cassy thought, using the nickname she had given Subaru a while back, I mean, she has been living with these people for about 16 years.

"I could've sworn…" Shelby this time, began.

"That I just heard a woman's voice." Sakura continued.

Then the two stopped looking around for a moment, looked at Subaru and said in unison, "Wait, you're telling me you didn't hear her?"

Subaru then got a very annoyed look, "I have a feeling I know who you heard, and why I didn't hear her. Cassandra! Get out here right now." Subaru demanded looking into the air.

'Time to make my grand entrance.', "But what if I don't want to." Cassy defended, still looking like a leaf.

Subaru sighed, and the twins looked confused, "Just come on out, make a spectacle or whatever."

"Well if you insist~" Cassy said, turning into a small ball of gold sparkles, then the ball grew as it flew around the twins, but also turning different colors, finally, there was a puff of purple smoke and as the smoke dissipated, the girls saw a young girl, looking to be about their age, maybe a year or two older, emerge from the smoke with both hands held high in the air like she just finished some dance routine. The twins clapped, they liked the show.

"Cool, so how did you do that!" The girls asked.

"I'm special, oh and you know that sister that he said almost killed 'im(him) for almost killing my dear, sweet, Yui? Yeah, that was me, and trust me, he will be getting punished tonight for what he said to the two of you." Cassy explained to the two girls.

"Really! Thank you! How do you know Mom?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it's a long story but pretty much, I saw her in one of my shows, which turned out to be real, then when I came here to live with my brothers, I met her and we became as close as sisters." Cassy summarized.

"Really? But if that's the case, shouldn't you look older?" Shelby asked.

"With anyone who is normal, yeah, but i'm the half blood vampire queen, so I look a lot younger than I really am. I look a bit older than you but I'm really 31. Anyway, back to what you all were talking about before, yes Suba, please explain why you don't feel remorse." Cassy asked Subaru.

You wouldn't think it possible, but Subaru's pale skin turned even more pale, "I-i just meant that I knew that she survived so I didn't feel remorse is all." **(Seriously out of character, I know, but bear with me)** Subaru defended.

"Not good enough, but," Cassy sighed, "The tension in this room is too much for me to bear. Lets move to a lighter topic, you mentioned that the Sakura and Shelby look like your mother earlier, didn't you? Let's talk 'bout that." Cassy said with a smile.

"Okay then, yeah, who is this grandmother of ours anyway?" Shelby questioned.

"She's my mother, she's locked up in a tower though, her beauty is superior to all of the other's mothers." Subaru explained with a warm heart, however his heart is technically cold because you know, it's not beating and all, do vampires even have hearts? I mean, what's the point of having a heart if it doesn't beat, right?

"So, you _were_ trying to give us a compliment when you said we looked like her." Sakura stated coming to a realization.

"Yes." Subaru confirmed.

"Awww, that's so cute. By the way you two, this the most good-emotion he's shown in years." Cassy informed Sakura and Shelby.

"Hmm." Was all they said.

"I want to see how the others are doing, maybe help lighten the mood, anyway, I'm off, i'll see ya at dinner. Laterz~~~" Cassy said as she waved good-bye, teleporting outside the door.

She did leave a slightly softer and kinder aura in the room then when she left. However Subaru, deciding to keep this mood light and fluffy like a teddy bear- not Kanato's creepy teddy, but a normal, nice fluffy one that probably hasn't been cursed or has a vile of Cordelia's blood in it, "Hey, I just noticed, your name is Sakura, right?" Subaru asked.

"Yeah." Sakura answered.

Subaru gave a small smile, "Here take my hands." Subaru requested both girls to take his hands, which they hesitantly took hold of the ice cold hands. They felt like their world was changing around them, then it all abruptly stopped, and they were in some magnificent garden under a cherry tree.

"Where are we?" Sakura and Shelby asked in unison letting go of Subaru's hands to look around.

"We're in my garden." He replied calmly.

"Really, this place is really cool… I guess you aren't so bad after all." Sakura whispered the last part, but thanks to his vampire sense of hearing, he heard the last part, causing a small chuckle to fall out of his lips and a small smirk to be replaced by it's normally stoic or scornful demeanor.

Subaru turned to his cherry tree and sat down at one of the stone benches surrounding it, "This is my Sakura tree, I'm going to guess that Yui knew that you were mine and that's why she gave you this name." Subaru explained, gesturing to the cherry tree that he was sitting under and next to.

"That's cool, I guess, Shelby's actually the oddball of all of my sisters, at least with her name because she's the only one who Dad chose a name for. He named her an American name, named after a car." Sakura explained, causing her sister, to blush, but feel sad at the mention at their late, or unbeknownst to them, still alive and actually on the premises, father. Sakura also felt a bit upset about their father.

"I understand." Subaru said, reading the room and feeling that no more was needed to be said.

However, as time would show, the girls would be extremely happy at a new revelation later on, that their father, Gregory Brown, is actually alive and well, but that is for another time, for now, they need to know their biological father.

 **Hey, so I was just re-reading this and got inspired, only delema is I don't know which Sakamaki to write for next. I am will have a poll up by the end of 4/27/18, but if you just wanna comment and be like "Ayato" or "1" because I will be numbering them, or just something along those lines, just let me know, for those of you who wish to take the route of that, I will give you a list of the remaining brothers,** **1) Ayato, 2)Laito, 3) Kanato, 4) Reiji, 5) Shu**


	15. Laito's Struggles

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers**_

 _ **A.N. Yeah, I know, haven't updated in like forever, but I mean, I was one review short of five. Anyway, it wasn't just that, I've really fallen out of this fandom, but I was able to push through another chapter. It may not be the best but it's words put together to form a story. I have to say, without the popularity this story has gotten, I would've completely stopped writing it all together long ago, but you make it worth it. Also, as per requested by *Keismay* This chapter was in Laito's P.O.V. and as requested by *Deathstar101* I did my best to make there be a struggle with Laito connecting with Akiko and Aimi and I will try to continue to form that in later chapters. Finally addressing *Reading Pixie* your suggestion will come into play in the next chapter. With all my stuff over, Have Fun and Read On!**_

 _ **Previously:**_

Subaru turned to his cherry tree and sat down at one of the stone benches surrounding it, "This is my Sakura tree, I'm going to guess that Yui knew that you were mine and that's why she gave you this name." Subaru explained, gesturing to the cherry tree that he was sitting under and next to.

"That's cool, I guess, Shelby's actually the oddball of all of my sisters, at least with her name because she's the only one who Dad chose a name for. He named her an American name, named after a car." Sakura explained, causing her sister, to blush, but feel sad at the mention at their late, or unbeknownst to them, still alive and actually on the premises, father. Sakura also felt a bit upset about their father.

"I understand." Subaru said, reading the room and feeling that no more was needed to be said.

However, as time would show, the girls would be extremely happy at a new revelation later on, that their father, Gregory Brown, is actually alive and well, but that is for another time, for now, they need to know their biological father.

Cassy left Subaru's room and teleported to the next closest room, the game room, which just so happens to hold Laito and his puppies.

 _ **Laito's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe it. After these strenuous ten- nearly eleven- years, my children finally know that I'm their father. I don't know how they feel about it particularly but from their actions earlier, I'd say they aren't too happy about the situation. I've brought them to the game room, given my room isn't any place for children~. They're just sitting on the couch looking at me. It's been this way for like the past 10 minutes.

"Why do you look so young?" Akiko asked me. I mean, you'd think they'd figure it out, they are _half_ vampire after all, Yui surely isn't a vampire, so where would they get their vampire side? Me most obviously~! They have been raised human so I suppose they wouldn't know that vampires age slower than normal humans.

"Heh," I chuckled, "That would be, little ladies, because I am a vampire. Vampires start aging slower at 10 and stop aging at 20, well, except for the hair, the man who is responsible for half my gene pool, his hair changed as he aged. Anyway, I'm technically a few centuries old." Awww, they're shock, I bet my babies are the most adorable of all of them. I mean the way they dress and walk, and their aura is a little more than a bit lecherous, they are _my_ children after all, must run in the family!

"Shocking. So, we believe we shouldn't judge you just because you tried to kill our mom." My dearest Aimi started talking, then her sister Akiko continued.

"So what we want to know is what you are like." Before I had a chance to react they started talking in unison.

"So, tell us- _Father_ what, are, you, like? Unless you are disappointed or embarrassed in what you are like." They narrowed their eyes at me. Why do I get the feeling that they aren't asking me this question with the most open of minds?

"No, I am not disappointed nor embarrassed in what I am like, for your information." I bent down to look them in the eyes, then narrowed my eyes, "In fact, judging by just how you are dressed and your aura, I would say you aren't too different than I. However you are younger than me. So, I will admit, I am a pervert among perverts. So depending on if you deem yourselves ready," I stood up and looked to the door, "You can see my room, but know, once you see it, any innocence within your young minds will be obliterated. Choose your choice, at your own risk." I said, only trying slightly to scare them into not going into my room.

I saw them looking at each other, maybe they have telepathy or- Waaaiiiiittttttt… I thought I had smelt a different smell in here! I whipped my head around in all directions then started looking around. Of course _She_ just had to interrupt _my_ time with _my_ babies. I growled a bit, "Cas! Come out, right now! No games!"

I saw my sister, Cassandra, Queen and Ruler of Vampires, appear in the middle of the room with an almost animated look on her face, looking at me. One could argue that she appeared so irritated that her eyes no longer had iris' or pupils, and that horizontal lines had appeared at the top of her eyes. She closed her eyes, flipped her hair, and turned her head away from me, "You are no fun," She opened her eyes and looked at me with the same look she had when she entered the room, "And really Bro, telling me no games when you are in a game room, _do you even_ _ **SEE**_ _the irony in that statement?"_ She asked me in a slightly growly voice.

"Damn, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today." I told her.

"I wouldn't be acting like this if someone had let me make a _better_ first impression on my beloved nieces!" My sister barked in response.

I sighed, and took note of my daughters' confusion, "Girls, this," I sighed again, closing my eyes while sighing, then opening them again when I finished. I proceeded to point to my sister using a whole hand while the other was on my left hip, given that Cas is to my right, "is my sister, Cassandra Brown." The girls looked at each other.

"Like our youngest sister?" They asked in unison.

"Yep, just like her! I actually implanted that thought into your Mom's mind right after she had you guys." My sister smiled at the two other estrogen filled humans in the room.

"Then, how come," Akiko began their sentence.

Aimi was the one to finish, "Mom never mention you, or we never met you?"

"That would be because I removed all memories of me from your Mommy's brain before she left this mansion, so that everything could play out like it would. You see, I knew everything that was going to happen, everything that could have happened, and everything that is going to happen, so all I did was make sure that the course that your mom took in life was the right one." My sister said a wee bit too cheerfully.

"Okay then. So Father, can you remove memories like she can?" Akiko asked the first question and before I could answer…

"And can you see the future like she can too?" Aimi asked.

I sighed for the third time today, "No, girls, I cannot remove memories or see the future like your aunt. Your aunt is just very special. She is what vampires, half vampire, and even I am required to acknowledge her as the queen of vampires." Their eyes widened.

"Wait, doesn't that make us royalty too! So we're like princesses or something!? Because you're our Aunt right!? Right!?" Akiko exclaimed.

"Yep! You can be a princess and I can make sure you get the full princess treatment! I'll make sure that the brothers treat you right too, because trust me, when I first entered this house, they were less than welcoming. I know how diabolical they can be, so if you are ever in trouble," Cas was talking cheerfully until now, she turn very serious, "call for me. I will hear you. I promise." She told the girls.

"Okay…. Thanks?" The girls said in unison.

Cassy then whispered something to the girls, but she must have used telepathic block, so that I couldn't hear her. I watched the girl's faces go from slightly hopeful, to shocked and disgusted, to slightly angry. I have no idea what Cassy said to them but it obviously wasn't good. Maybe she told them about that time I made a pass at her….. What? We are immortal beings, and she was queen by this point, so I figure that it wasn't too bad, I mean if I told you half the things I did with my mother…. THAT'S IT! She could have told the girls that. I _really_ hope she didn't…. "Alright, I'm out!" Cas then left to go to who knows where… Hell if I'm lucky…

It was now back to just me and my babies in the room, and if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under by this point, I'm thinking I might not want to show them my room just yet, "So, what did my sister tell you?" I asked them.

"She didn't _tell_ us anything. She showed us of the time when we were five, at the hospital." They began, I don't think that was so bad, " _Then,_ She showed us of your past with your mother, Aunt Cassy and…. Our mother." They spat out every syllable of 'Our mother.' This was going to be more difficult than I originally thought.

"Look, I truly loved, and still love your mother as much as a vampire is capable." I told them, but half way through they looked at each other.

"Do you smell that?" Aimi asked Akiko.

"Yeah, but it couldn't be. Could it?" Akiko asked with hopeful eyes.

"What?" I asked completely oblivious to what they were talking about.

"It has to be Dad! No one else smells like that!" Aimi clasped Akiko's hands. I don't know why, but I just have this feeling that this 'Dad' they are talking about isn't me.

"What?" I asked.

They looked at me with hopeful eyes, "We think our Dad is here somewhere!" They exclaimed, turned to the door and sped out, at vampiric speed might I add~.

"Wait for me!" I yelled and followed them. I smelled the air and I will admit, I smell something new, but with all these new smells, it's not something I would just pick up. We ran down one hall, turned left, right, up stairs, right, right, left, and I noticed Ayato and his girls running in the same direction the girls started talking about what they were smelling and I asked Ayato, "You running towards their 'Dad' too?" I asked.

"Tsk, Yours Truly is their Dad, but, they are saying that some other man is here and holds that title." Hehe…. So in other words, yes.

I then caught sight of Shu floating down the hall following his daughter who was running like the rest of us. She seemed a bit faster than the other girls, "Akiko, Aimi, Tink, Tea! You smell him too, right!?" Cassandra asked, slowing down to be at her sisters speed.

"Yeah!" They replied in unison. You know, me and my brothers never talk in unison.

"Hop on my back! You know I'm the fastest out of all of us!" Mini-Shu said.

"Okay! Formation 5!" Akiko yelled. They then all figured out a way for four people to ride on one's back. Hehehe, Cassandra looks like a turtle, but even with four people on her back she's still running faster compared to how fast the other four just were. I suppose it's to be expected, she is Shu's daughter. We quickly arrived at Yui's old room's door. Cassandra set her sisters down panting heavily. Aimi proceeded to knock on the door, when it opened to reveal a man I recognized as Gregory Brown, my sister's uncle, I was a little shock, I could've sworn he was dead. Wasn't that the reason Yui came here?

In any case, my babies here hugging him and crying happy tears. I felt a bittersweet feeling. One part of me is happy that my babies are happy, but then…. The other part of me wants to rip them away from this other man, I just got them into my life, I don't intend to let them leave that easily. "Hello, Mr. Brown. I thank you for caring for _my_ daughters in my absence, however, I'd like to make it known that I would have taken them with me if Yui would have brought them to me sooner." I said with a smile but my eyes were glaring at Greg.

"Your welcome, but I apologize, because, as soon as possible, I intend to take _my_ daughters, _all_ of them back with me, because _I_ have been their _father_ , the only _father_ they have ever known, and like it or not, they are _my_ daughters." This just made my blood boil, I went to attack him but my hands were caught by another's hands.

"Enough." My sister told me. I pushed against her, and despite her being slightly smaller than me, she didn't budge, "You don't honestly think you can beat me, do you?" She let go and I tried to move but was frozen, I could move my head, so I looked around and saw the two brothers who had came with me in similar situations. "Have Yuki look away. I'm going to block her from hearing as well." Cas told Yui and Greg.

"Okay, she's turned around." Yui informed.

"Thanks." I felt my body being lifted into the air, and felt tremendous pain in my….. Private area… and in my arms.

I let out a loud scream. I heard Ayato and Shu make a similar noise. I felt this for a few seconds that felt like years, I heard footsteps running towards us. I could smell the rest of my brothers and their daughters.

"Cassandra. What are you doing?" Reiji asked, hopefully he can convince her to let me out of this position, but the pain intensified a bit.

"I am giving these three a lesson. They should have known better than to attack a human I didn't give them permission for, but then on top of that, they actually thought they could beat me! Ha." She said.

"I understand but isn't this a bit extreme." Reiji asked.

"No, if I didn't do this they'd never learn their place. Now, Reiji, do you want to keep pestering me and end up in a similar situation as them," She paused to add pain to not only my _nether regions_ and arms, but to my legs as well. "Or do you want to go get dinner ready?" She asked.

"Very well, I _apologize."_ Reiji said and bowed but spat out apologize.

"Don't give me that shit." Cassandra said with anger, and Reiji actually flinched, Cas is the only one who can make him flinch, even our father couldn't do that.

"I'm truly sorry." Reiji said with more sincerity.

"Better, now go make dinner, ask the girls what they want before you do though." My evil sister said, still causing me tremendous pain.

"Okay, what do you wish for?" Reiji asked.

The girls responded in unison, "Chicken Piccata."

"As you wish." Reiji then left.

"Have you three learned not to cross me again?" Cassy asked.

"Yes." We all said. Hey, I guess we have spoke in unison.

"Okay." Cas said and dropped us, not so elegantly, we all groaned.

"Bitch." I heard Ayato mumble.

"What was that?" Cas asked.

Ayato looked up, "Nothing…"

"Good." Cas said. "Now, I think it's only right that we give my nieces some time with Greg." She said, but we all knew it was an order.

"Fine." I sighed. I didn't even have time to make my daughters like me, and because of what Cassandra did, I know that they hate me right now. Only for now though, they will warm up to me. I stood up and waited for my brothers to bit their children adue, I did as well but they just ignored me and spoke with Greg. Eventually, my brothers and I left. We went to the living room to wait for our daughters to come down or for dinner to be ready, whichever came first, and I think we all knew the later would come rolling around quicker in any universe compared to the first.

We waited for about an hour in silence until the butler came in to tell us dinner is ready.


	16. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongJUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"So, I know that anyone reading this is probably very mad that this isn't a real update, but it more or less is in disguise. I have a few things to say, first and foremost, I revised and reposted chapters 3-8, some just look better, some I added conversations to either make the chapter a bit lengthier or to make it flow better, in either case, changes have been made, I intend on doing the same to any chapters I deem it fit for the remaining chapters 9-15./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Second, I am getting back into the DiaLovers universe so expect more chapters more frequently, I am really working on the new chapter and am thinking about switching up POVs in it. So if you want to let me know who you want to see the point of view through, whether it be Greg, one of the girls or Sakamaki brothers, or even maybe an inserted oc that you might like me to somehow fit into the story, just let me know and I'll do my best to take what you ask and put it into the story. With that, Have Fun and Read On!/p 


End file.
